Shake it off
by hammer227
Summary: A normal and quite evening at home. Of course as far as "normal and quite" SG-1 standards allows. SJ established. Set after season 8.


Author's Note: Ok, here goes my first attempt at humor, and since last time I cheked I was still a "die hard" SJ shipper, I couln'd help myself and throw in some romance as well. I blame this on an italian national holiday (today) in which I had too much beers to even care to remember how much exactly, I was drunk while the plot bunny came, positively drunk while writing it, and probably still am if i'm posting it (so for all mistakes and typos I blame the beer). I also blame a video I saw on YT link will be put at the end with my plea for reviews. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimers: You know the dril, we've been doing this for nearly a decade now... Not mine, just burrowing them for my own fun and them I'll return them as good as new,promise.

* * *

With a soft thud the door closed. On the inside the room was dark, which considering the late hour wasn't all that strange. The only feeble light filtering inside was the one coming from the distant street lights.  
A pair of keys was thrown on the nearby table with a tired sight, the heavy leather case met the floor and soon after that a coat was hung on its place near the door. Finally the week as over.

Another sight escaped he lips of the figure while it moved from the entrance of the warm house toward the kitchen not even bothering to turn the lights on in the way.  
Once reached the destination the only world that formed on the mind and escaped the lips was 'beer'. The opening of the fridge caused the eyes to squint sightly against the sudden light coming from the inside but after few seconds the cool beverage was found and placed on the table.  
Closing the fridge the tired figure went to fetch the screw but something caught its attention.

Now that the eyes had adjusted to the darkness a faint light could be seen coming from where the bathroom was and along with it a very soft music could be heard.  
Beer forgotten on the kitchen table the figure moved easily and soundlessly in the darkness, along the corridor that leaded toward the bathroom, and once arrived fully opened the door that has been left ajar.

The scene that presented before the eyes of the person was something that would be forever engraved in its memory.

With its mouth agape the whole scene finally registered in all its aspects.

The tune was recognized immediately, it was one of the hits of Taylor Swift, catchy, happy and it could really lift your mood.

What was totally unexpected was what happened next.

From under the shower came a voice humming easily to the tune, the occupant of the stall was slightly moving in rhythm, scrubbing hair and body thoroughly until the chorus came in.

"Asgards will complain, plain, plain, plain, plain...  
Goa'uld are gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate...  
And I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake...  
I shake it off, I shake it off..."

When the chorus had started the figure stopped immediately, rose an arm before its chest as if pointing at something on the far wall and with every 'shake' coming from the song the figure under the shower would move its hips first to the right and then to the left swinging in time with the music.

It was unbelievable.

And hilarious.

And hysterical.

Jack O'Neill, The Jack O'Neill with two L, the one and only, bad-ass, bastard, insolent, sarcastic, irreverent, shoot first ask question later, shit eating grin, former leader of Sg-1, feared by almost all of the Goa'uld and many other enemies, and not to mention now Air Force General, was dancing and singing along with the teenage song.

Priceless.

"Oh. My. God." She couldn't restrain anymore. Tears were forming around her eyes while she braced on the door frame, shaking from head to toe.

Jack froze for a moment under the shower before sliding the glassy door of the stall open and poking his head out.

"Carter? what the hell?" His expression was shocked while he looked at her.  
The only thing that he saw in her eyes was mirth.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud, she was literally on the verge of embarrassing herself by wetting her pants because of the uncontrollable laughter, and she couldn't care less.

"Gee Carter, take a breath!" Jack was actually concerned, even from where he was standing he could see her chicks flushed and her breathing out of control.

Sam from her part tried to regain some sort of control over her body but she couldn't just stop the previous scene from keep appearing and repeating before her eyes, she was now leaning completely with her back against the wooden door frame, holding her stomach with both her hands, her whole body shaking.

"Do I have to make that an order?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"No... No... S... Sorry..." She managed to rasp out still trying to calm herself but failing miserably.

"Well, when you done laughing why don't you come in and join me?" He asked matter of factly while closing the transparent door of the shower.

Now _that_ she didn't need to be told twice. She took a couple of deep breath and started undressing out of her uniform, in no time she was ready to enter the shower.

"So, I guess you liked the 'show'?" He asked turning in order to face her with a big grin on his lips.

Soap was running down from his silver short hair to his solid shoulders and muscled back. He had gained some weight since he stopped active duty but he was non the lesser attractive to her.

"Very much." She replied trying to stifle a giggle. Taking a step closer she circled his neck with her arms and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

On a cue Jack's arm encircled her waist loosely bringing her closer to him and directly under the warm water.

"So help me if you tell someone Carter..." He threatened her, but the tone was playful and the smile on his lips showed her that much.

"I wouldn't dare _Sir_ " She put emphasis on the last word but her sparkling blue eyes betrayed her best efforts at keeping a straight and serious expression. "You know, it was kinda catchy..." She added plastering her best grin.

"Oh for crying out lo..."

The infamous O'Neil remark was left unfinished when her lips crushed on his once again effectively shutting him up for the time being, little did he know that she had the whole scene captured on her phone.

Blackmail was going to be so sweet.

* * *

Reviews? Preatty please? They really will help in th morning coping with the oh-so-sweet hungover...

Video: www dot /watch?v=mv1k6NcQgYQ


End file.
